Hermosos Ojos
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: AU. Ojos que no ven, corazón que siente. Kendall/Logan. Kogan


N/A: Holiwis! New One-Short! :') Este es un AU o semi-adaptación de un pequeño trailer de una película viejísima que me contaron. El nombre del fic no es el mismo que el de la película... ni siquiera se parece XD Espero les guste... :3

Bεautiful•Eyεs~~~

Un inocente bebé de aproximadamente 4 semana de nacido lloraba a más no poder en la pequeña y hecha de madera, casa en la que se encontraba. Llamaradas de fuego salían de la abandona casa en la que se encontraba el pobre bebé. Llamas y más llamas crecían constante el tiempo pasaba. Una humilde y pobre anciana vio como la casa se incendiaba, junto al sonido de tablas quejándose se podía oír el ruido de un ruidoso bebé llorando. La anciana no perdió nada de tiempo e inmediatamente se dirigió corriendo hacia la casa en llamas. Entró a como pudo y buscó de donde provenía ese llanto. Rebuscó con mucho cuidado de no inhalar demasiado humo o si no todo su esfuerzo sería en vano. Cuando encontró el bebé, lo sacó de la caja de cartón en donde se encontraba y lo cargó entre sus brazos hasta poder salir de ahí ilesos.

La anciana corrió a más no poder hasta llevar a salvo al pequeño bebé huérfano a su humilde y para nada lujoso hogar, pero en eso, el humo que se pudo filtrar en su nariz estaba haciendo que su mirada fuera o mejor dicho, se volviera borrosa. La anciana seguía corriendo, pero no podía ver con claridad o certeza por donde iba o cual era el camino a casa.

Lastimosamente, la anciana dio un paso incorrecto en la dirección que no era, y cayó en una especie de "hueco" u "hoyo"; tras la caída, el cuerpo de la anciana no pudo soportar al accidente y la buena ancianita murió; el pequeño bebé también se llevó una buena caída, pero no murió, solamente tuvo un problema a la hora de caer y su cara quedó con una especie de golpes.

Bεautiful•Eyεs~~~

Años habían pasado desde ese trágico accidente. El pequeño bebé fue rescatado minutos después de la caída por una pareja de esposos, los cuales eran mineros y tenían 3 hijos de distintas edades: 12, 16 y 18. La señora quedó impactada con la ternura y belleza del bebé al igual que su esposo, al no notar a alguien más aparte de ellos, decidieron adoptarlo. Cuando la pareja vio unas manchas de sangre sobre la cara del niño, fueron inmediatamente al hospital más cercano. Lo revisaron y sanaron, les dijeron que el bebé estaría bien y que no tendría ninguna dificultad en su desarrollo y/o crecimiento.

Ahora en la actualidad, el bebé fue parte de la amable familia minera que lo rescató ya hace más de 18 años. Toda la familia lo acepto inmediatamente ya que, el ahora ya joven, era una persona dulce y amables, Él ya era parte de una familia, la familia Mitchell.

Logan Mitchell fue su nombre.

El joven había hecho unos pocos amigos en el pueblo, Él era muy tímido y eso le hacia tener complicaciones a la hora de presentarse frente a alguien. Un día, por cosas de la vida, Logan llegó a ser amigo del hijo de la familia más poderosa y millonaria del pueblo, la familia Knight. Logan iba todo los días a la casa/mansión de su amigo, y algunas veces se quedaba a dormir ahí. Ellos eran muy bueno amigos, lo único malo era que su amigo era ciego, no podía ver nada así que Logan lo ayudaba a caminar y a describirle como era su entorno, la familia Knight vio lo muy buena persona que era Logan y decidieron pagarle por sus horas de estar, acompañar y cuidar con su hijo, Logan no quiso aceptar, pero la familia le insistió hasta que aceptó.

–Logan...– Lo llamó Kendall.

Ambos daban un pequeño paseo en el gran y bello jardín de los Knight. Logan iba tomando a Kendall del antebrazo para ayudarlo a caminar. Cuando oyó que Kendall le hablaba, lo dirigió hacia una banca para sentarse y disfrutar de la hermosa melodía que daban los pájaros.

–¿Qué pasa, Kendall?– Respondió.

–¿Dónde estamos?– Preguntó el rubio con su mirada sobre Él, aunque sabía que Kendall no lo podía mirar.

–Estamos en el jardín de tu casa.

–¿Me puedes escribir como es?

–Claro.– Contestó. Y así fue como Logan comenzó a describirle a Kendall como era el entorno de su jardín. Le describió como eran las plantas y las flores, le pasó unas de ellas para que pusiera olerlas. Le dijo como eran los arbustos de distintas formas que hacía su jardinero.

–... Además, hay una hermosa fuente frente de Ti. Tu padre la hizo junto a tu abuelo cuando aún eran un niño, Él...

–¿Cómo eres tú, Logan?– Lo interrumpió desprevenidamente.

Inmediatamente, el rostro de Logan cambió a un tono rosado. A pesar de que ellos son amigos hace ya bastante tiempo, Logan había "conseguido" una atracción hacia su amigo más allá de solamente amistad, lo quería de una forma más profunda, quería estar aún más tiempo junto a Él, quería protegerlo, cuidarlo, besarlo, y seguirle diciendo como era su entorno, pero sabía que no podía... Kendall era un miembro de la familia más poderosa y millonaria de todo el pueblo,... eso significaba que su futuro matrimonio sería todo un arreglo, Él nunca podría hacer ni decirle lo que sentía, eso y sin contar el hecho de que Kendall jamás se enamoraría de Él. Jamás.

–¿Logan? ¿Sigues ahí?– Decía Kendall intentando tocar al menos el brazo de Logan.

–A-ah, ¿por qué quieres hacer como soy?

–Porque... Oh, vamos, solo dime.

–Soy feo...

–Claro que no. Vamos, dime en realidad como eres.

Logan se sonrojó aún más mientras pensaba en una forma de describirse bien ante Kendall. Cuando se sintió seguro, inició con los que le pidió Kendall, el cuál oía atento las palabras de Logan y se lo imaginaba en su mente.

–Wow, si que eres un chico guapo.

–A-ah, bueno... yo no me diría así. No soy para nada "guapo".

–Para mí sí lo eres.

–Tú no me puedes ver, Kendall.

–Lo sé, pero te imaginé así como me dijiste y sé con certeza como eres ahora.– Kendall sonrió y Logan se tornó un tono más rojo. Kendall acercó su mano al rostro de Logan y acarició suavemente su mejilla. –Ahora sé que eres apuesto, lindo, cariñoso...– Kendall acercó su cuerpo y rostro más al de su amigo. –Sé que muy dulce, que estás sonrojado... y ahora también sé que te quiero besar.

–E-eh, K-Kendall...

–Y no aceptaré un "No" por respuesta.

–De acuerdo...

Logan no podía hacerse rogar, Él igual quería besar a Kendall, hacía mucho tiempo que quería hacerlo y no iba a ser tan tonto como para desperdiciar la oportunidad. Kendall tomó con, ahora, más confianza y alegría el cachete de Logan, ambos se fueron acercando más y más hasta sentir la respiración del otro. Cuando sus labios se juntaron, los dos sintieron algo inexplicable y podría decirse que mágico, era para ambos su primer beso; no querían que este increíble momento terminara, pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar.

Lentamente se alejaron y Logan se sintió avergonzado, sentía que esto que acababan de hacer era un error.

–Kendall, lo lamento...

–Shh, no digas eso. Me gustó y mucho.

–¿Lo dices enserio?

–Por supuesto.– Sonrió Kendall antes de volver a besarlo, pero ahora en una forma más apasionada y sujetándolo de la cintura, Logan posó sus manos sobre los cachetes de Kendall y se dejaron llevar por el momento...

Bεautiful•Eyεs~~~

–¿Cuándo es la fecha para tu operación de los ojos?– Preguntó Logan cerrando el libro que le acababa de leer a Kendall.

–Mañana, si no me equivoco. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

–Oh, no por nada. Solo curiosidad.

–De acuerdo.– Dijo no muy convencido.

La razón verdadera por la cual Logan había preguntado, no era esa; era porque los padres de Kendall le habían dicho que el día que Kendall volviera de la operación, Él no estuviera en la mansión ya que contratarían a doctores y enfermeros especializados para el chico ciego. Logan a duras penas aceptó.

Logan volvió a ver el gran reloj al lado de ellos sonar, era hora de irse.

–Kendall, me tengo que ir.– dijo levantándose de la silla.

–Ow, ¿Tan de prisa?

–Sí, mi madre necesita ayuda para preparar la cena.

–Entiendo. Está bien.

–No estés triste, mañana vendré de nuevo.–¿Me lo prometes?

Logan no sabía que decir.

A Él no le gustaba para nada mentir, y más sobre promesas, pero tenía que hacerlo, por el bien de Kendall... y el suyo.

–Sí, te lo prometo.

Kendall sonrió. –¿Me das un último beso?

–¿Q-qué?

–Sí, un último beso,... de buenas noches.

Logan se acercó a los labios de Kendall y lo besó despacio y con amor, al igual que lo hizo el rubio. Kendall lo tomó de la cintura de forma posesiva y lo sentó sobre su regazo, Logan no dijo nada y siguió con el pequeño y un poco travieso juego de Kendall, no mucho después sintió la lengua de Kendall jugar con la de Él, Logan se sentía descontrolado al sentir eso junto a las manos de Kendall querer meterse debajo de su camisa,... sintió algo en sus pantalones crecer y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que era suficiente, tenía que irse antes de hacer algo que podría arruinar su relación con Kendall y la familia Knight, todos pensarían que Él solo quería meterse en sus pantalones y quedarse con los millones de su herencia familiar.

Logan se separó y se levantó del regazo de su amigo rápidamente.

–Lo siento mucho, Kendall, pero me tengo que ir.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de correr a la puerta.

Bεautiful•Eyεs~~~

–¿Estás listo para ver tu hogar, cariño?– Le preguntó la Señora Knight a su hijo, el cual tenía una venda en los ojos.

–Mamá, ya te dije que lo primero que quiero ver antes que nada, es a Logan.– Su voz era decidida.

–Pero hijo, Logan no trabaja hoy.

–Entonces no veré nada hoy. Dije que lo primero y único que quiero ver ahora es a Logan, únicamente.

Los señores Knight se volvieron a ver entre sí pensando algún modo de que su terco hijo acatara sus órdenes, se suponía que Logan no vendría hoy ni nunca más porque el hijo de la otra familia millonaria del pueblo vendría a ver a Kendall, su prometido. Así es, la boda arreglada de Kendall sería en menos de una o dos semanas y tenía que conocer a su prometido hoy mismo, pero ahora parecía una tarea más que difícil.

...

–Hijo, éste es Logan Mitchell, puedes quitarte la venda.

Kendall cuidadosamente se quitó la venda y vio a un chico de estatura mediana, piel pálida, igual que el terciopelo de suave, cabello azabache, sonrisa linda... en fin, el chico era todo una hermosura y belleza, pero... no era PARA NADA igual a como se lo había imaginado.

Bεautiful•Eyεs~~~

Logan estaba en su cama llorando sobre su almohada. Había recibido una llama de su amigo el jardinero diciéndole que el prometido de Kendall había llegado. El jardinero sabía que lo que había entre Kendall y Logan no era para nada solo amistad, Él sabía que Logan amaba Kendall, pero Él estaba comprometido hace meses, lo suyo era una especie de "Amor Prohíbo" así todo cursi como esas películas románticas viejas. El futuro esposo de Kendall era un joven de familia millonaria, de sangre refinada y poderosa, la Familia Zevon.

Logan dijo que le siguiera diciendo como fue la reacción de Kendall al quitarse la venda y verlo, jardinero le dijo que no sería buena ideas contarle, pero Logan insistió tanto hasta que lo logró, el jardinero le siguió contando la gran felicidad en la cara de Kendall al ver a "Logan".

Bεautiful•Eyεs~~~

Los días habían pasado y todos los momentos que Kendall pasaba con "Logan" los sentía extraños, sentía que no era el mismo.

Un día en particular sus padres lo llamaron a la sala de conferencias y le dijeron que tomara asiento, Kendall no entendía que pasaba.

Sus padres se miraron entre ambos y llamaron al prometido de Kendall, Él entró y miró a Kendall.

–¿Logan? ¿Qué haces acá?

–Hijo, Él no es Logan.– Kendall hizo una expresión de confusión, no entendía de que estaban hablando sus padres.

Los señores Knight se levantaron de su asiento y se sentaron a la par de su hijo y le explicaron todo su "plan", ellos no querían que su hijo se enojara con ellos, pero hicieron esto por su bien, era su deber contraer matrimonio con una persona de su nivel y no con un chico adoptado por una familia de mineros.

Después de una larga charla con sus padres, Kendall entendió y comprendió todo, sabía que tenía que contraer matrimonio con alguien de su nivel social y aceptó casarse con Dak.

Pero todavía extrañaba mucho a Logan, extrañaba cuando lo ayudaba a pasear por su casa, extrañaba cuando le leía sus libros favoritos, extrañaba sus labios y sus besos, extrañaba sus chistes y pasar tiempo con Él, lo extrañaba mucho; a pesar de que se iba a casar, no podía sacar de su mente a Logan, así es, se había enamorado de Él, sin ni siquiera tener la necesidad poder de verlo. Se enamoró de sus sentimientos y de su forma de ser, lo iba a extrañar mucho cuando solamente estuviera con Dak. Logan había sido una persona inolvidable y maravillosa en su vida.

Pero tenía que olvidarlo, no iba a ser una tarea fácil, para nada, pero tenía que obedecer las órdenes de sus padres...

Bεautiful•Eyεs~~~

Lágrimas caían de los bellos ojos de Logan al oír las campanas de la iglesia sonando con alegría y felicidad. Eso hacía sentir horrible a Logan. Era el momento en el que Kendall se casaría, era hora de la boda de Kendall.

La peor pesadilla de Logan se estaba cumpliendo.

Logan amaba más que nada a Kendall, sin Él, ya no comía, dormía, hablaba con alguien... no quería nada con nadie. Había caído en depresión.

Sin Kendall, Logan se moriría de tristeza. Él era su mejor amigo y ahora también era el chico que había robado su corazón ... pero ahora también lo había roto.

Logan no podía seguir oyendo esas campanas sonando, tampoco podía seguir ahí, al menos no en el mismo pueblo donde vivía Kendall. Tenía que irse, no sabía a donde o como, pero tenía que hacerlo... por su bien.

Salió de su casa sin decirle una sola palabra a alguien y corrió lo más que pudo, no sabía con certeza donde iba, pero tenía que huir. No le importó que algunas personas lo vieran llorar y correr sin rumbo, ya nada le importaba, nada. Logan siguió corriendo, pero su vista se hizo borrosa conforme más lágrimas bajaban de sus ojos, no veía bien por donde iba, hasta que llegó a un lugar... un lugar en donde pasó algo trágico hace aproximadamente 18 años. Logan puso un mal piel y resbaló cayendo en un "hoyo" u "hueco" ... el mismo en el cuál cayó junto a una anciana cuando era bebé.

Pero ahora fue diferente...

Logan murió.

Logan Mitchell murió...

FIN.

N/A: /-\ Lo sé, lo sé. El final fue... Wow. Yo igual jamás pensé que el final fuera así, pero... esto es un "AU" y el final era así. Espero les haya gustado. No olviden dejar Review &amp; Fav :3

Perdón por no subir caps ni fics últimamente, ya saben lo de siempre: falta de tiempo e imaginación /-\ Pero bueno, espero que esto fuera algo "pasable", me costó hacerlo y terminarlo, pero creo que si vale la pena, personalmente, me gustó el fic. Espero sus opiniones en los Reviews :D

—Indirectamente Kogan.


End file.
